


Hand Holding For the Soul

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash had looked uncomfortable for almost an hour, and Tucker couldn’t figure out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Holding For the Soul

 Wash had looked uncomfortable for almost an hour, and Tucker couldn’t figure out why. They were standing together just outside the power plant, waiting for Carolina to finish her inspections. Grif and Simmons had taken off somewhere and Sarge and Caboose were looking over the jeep, leaving Wash and Tucker to stand together awkwardly. Of course, it was only awkward because Wash kept twitching every five seconds.

            One of the advantages of their helmets is that it made it a lot easier to control your facial expressions. So what if Wash was blatantly staring at Tucker from behind his visor? What the blue didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. He reached out again, pulling his hand back at the last second and almost letting out a sigh before he remembered that while Tucker couldn’t see him, he could still hear him just fine.

            “Would you stop that?”

            “Stop what?”

            “Fidgeting.”

            “Am I fidgeting?”

            He hadn’t meant to sound so confused, but he was surprised that Tucker had noticed.

            “Yes, you are. It’s driving me insane.”

            “Oh.”

            That was all Wash said as he straightened up, practically locking his arms to his sides and staring ahead. That lasted about two minutes before Tucker caught sight of the man moving again. He turned to scold him, thoroughly pissed at the world by that point, when he actually saw what Wash was doing. The Freelancer’s hand was centimeters from his own before it twitched, retracting quickly as Wash looked down, fiddling with the armor covering his forearm.

            Tucker felt himself grin as he caught on. He watched the other carefully, waiting until his hand was moving again to get ready. Just as Wash hit the point where he pulled away Tucker reached out, grabbing the other’s hand and lacing their fingers. He felt Wash jump, tensing up for a minute before relaxing, and he knew from the way the other looked down at their hands that he was smiling.

            Of course, that didn’t last long. Carolina came out of the compound just as the two heard Grif and Simmons approaching from behind them. Somewhat reluctantly, Tucker removed his hand from Wash’s, letting the other walk forward to intercept the obviously upset aqua freelancer. Tucker turned, walking over to see what Caboose and Sarge where doing to the jeep. Someone had to make sure the thing would still run.

            By the time they got back to Valhalla, it was like nothing had happened. Tucker was sticking with Caboose; the reds had run off back towards their base; Carolina and Wash were talking quietly on the side. She took off with Church a little while later, and Caboose went after them, intending to ‘spy on them.’

            So when Tucker and Wash were left standing on the beach, watching Carolina’s trail disappear, Caboose’s following shortly after, the aqua Spartan didn’t expect anything. Which means that he was pleasantly surprised when Wash started fidgeting before reaching out, not stopping as he laced their fingers together again. And he could tell that Wash was grinning when Tucker squeezed his hand.


End file.
